


A New Dawn (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dawn - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is a quick drabble for the prompt dawn and change for my Rules of Engagement MC and David (Dean/the bartender)
Relationships: Bartender/Main Character (Rules of Engagement), Dean (Bartender)/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	A New Dawn (drabble)

He paused for a moment, finding her near the bow of the ship. He had come to love the freedom he saw growing inside of her each day of their summer together. Right now, in the quiet stillness, beneath the morning twilight, while most everyone was still asleep, the world belonged to her.

David slipped his jacket over Dani’s shoulders, shielding her from the cool morning breeze.

“You’re not thinking of skipping out on me, are you?” David kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her. 

Dani leaned into his lips, shaking her head. “Never, Sailor! Soon, you’ll be stuck with me forever. You sure you’re ready for that? It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything, Baby Doll.” David’s warm words melted over her neck. “My love for you is as boundless as the sea and as neverending as the tides. You’re my compass, my way home – my _home_.”

She rested her head on her shoulder, relaxing into the safety of his strong arms, as the first lights of dawn crept over the horizon.


End file.
